


Sometimes all you need is a little pick-me-up

by Awenna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also if I were to continue this AU there would be a relationship tag but not as it is, Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakfast, Gen, Seung Gil is barely there, but he is there enough to be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: Arrived in the kitchen, he cleaned the table quickly, pour himself a glass of water, opened the fridge to get the milk carton, took his bowl out of the cupboard, started to reach for his cereals when he realised the spot where they usually were was empty.‘Wait, what?!’It was too early for this.-In which Phichit has a 8am lecture and no cereals in the cupboard.





	Sometimes all you need is a little pick-me-up

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through what I wrote last year for Nano that I had not touched in a year and I found this. Please enjoy this little Phichit story in a UK uni AU where Phichit's breakfast is ruined, except maybe it isn't. This is all based on my experience studying at uni in the UK because too many university AUs are based on the US.

Today was going to be a long day, a very long day. Phichit had woken up to the sound of his alarm thirty minutes before. It had taken him a few minutes to emerge, but he had managed to snooze only once. He had spent the previous evening doing a photoshoot with his hamsters. His mum would say he should have gone to bed earlier, but he had really wanted to do that photoshoot. His hamster were the pride of his life. They were the cutest. Plus he was building their own online following. They already had 563 followers on their Instagram. And it wasn’t completely unrelated to work. After all, he was studying International Communication. He was a pro with social media and bringing together fun and play is the best way to keep going.  
  
He turned to the other side, facing the window. He could not afford too much slacking today as his next assignment was coming up soon and assignments this year demanded more work than first year.  
  
‘Ugh! Why does university require so much work?,’ he said aloud. He moved the curtains slightly to pierce through the window. It was only 6:35am, but the day already promised to be gloomy. Clouds were hanging low, it felt humid. Everything felt humid in this country.  
  
Phichit had moved to the UK for university thinking it would help with his future career prospects. What he hadn’t expected was that the weather would be so bad. Sure, he’d heard of the famous English rain, but surely it couldn’t be that bad. I mean, they didn’t have the monsoon here. That much was true. But it was grey ALL. THE. TIME.   
  
He quickly checked his phone, it was 6:45 already. He needed to move now if he wanted to arrive on time for his 8am lecture. He moaned a bit more, something along the lines of “Whoever invented 8am lectures didn’t deserve rest” and then stood up.   
  
At least, he would have his favourite meal of the day, breakfast. Not that he didn’t relish the other meals. He loved a nice pizza or his mum’s pad thai (Gosh he missed his mum’s cooking). But breakfast was the assurance of a good meal. It was always the same meal every day. Some multi-coloured stars cereals in milk in his (only) IKEA bowl (he had got it really cheap #truestudentlife), a glass of water, and a fruit. It was usually a banana, but could be changed for an apple depending on the season and whether he had had time to go buy the groceries. It tasted nice, it was something sure that never changed. He really loved his breakfast.  
  
Speaking to himself, he said softly “Come on, you can do it Phichit. With a bit of luck, the sun will show up today and you’ll be able to take the photoshoot outside tonight after the lecture and the library session.” On those words, he stood up, put his unicorn slippers on and made his way to the kitchen. He couldn’t do anything about the weather, but he could do something about his attitude. He shouldn’t lose so much time wallowing in self-pity.  
  
Arrived in the kitchen, he cleaned the table quickly, pour himself a glass of water, opened the fridge to get the milk carton, took his bowl out of the cupboard, started to reach for his cereals when he realised the spot where they usually were was empty.  
  
‘Wait, what?!’  
  
It was too early for this.  
  
Phichit paused for a second. Thought back to yesterday morning and realised he had finished them and was supposed to go buy some more. He had thought about putting a reminder in his phone, but he had received a notification about a new video out from his favourite YT channel and had forgot about that. Then he had gone to uni and studied the whole day for his essay. In the end, he had NOT gone to buy some more.  
  
‘Seriously?! This is really happening?, he said to no one in particular.  
  
‘Okay positive, think positive,’ he thought. ‘I cannot change anything now, but I can put it in my phone to remember to go and stop by the Tesco later.’  
  
He took his phone from the table and started adding a new entry in his agenda:  
  
“BUY CEREALS,” he wrote, selecting today’s date and putting 2pm as the time. That way he would have finished his lecture and hopefully studied enough to warrant a break. He selected "Save" and put his phone back on the table.  
  
‘Now think. I have milk, but no cereals. What can I do?’   
  
The only thing left in the cupboard was Yuuri’s oats for his porridge. Yuuri loved porridge, but Phichit had a different opinion. Porridge looked like bird’s food and should be left to birds. He did not understand how Yuuri could be such a fan of that thing. It didn’t taste much, it was weird, it didn’t look nice. And it’s not like Yuuri was making pretty designs and adding nice seeds or fruits either. Something to make it Instagram worthy at least. No. Yuuri was making his porridge with water and then added yoghurt on top. Yoghurt. On. Top. Phichit was not sure if anything could be done to save this poor soul.  
  
Yuuri had some decent photos on his Instagram when he put the effort or when Phichit pushed him for a photoshoot for his own account. But most of the time, that man just did not know how to sell himself. He had no sense of the #aesthetic.  
  
For Phichit, the #aesthetic was one of the most important things. It was not a shallow thing really. He just had a very developed sense for what was appealing to the eye and he had made it his life’s work to try and share that vision. Life was beautiful and social media were a great way to share that.  
  
As he was thinking that, Phichit had instinctively taken his phone and was scrolling through Instagram. Not so many new pictures this morning. Only a few from Christophe who had apparently been partying the night before.  
  
“When did that guy find the time to sleep, and be an First Class student, and be the president of the volley-ball club, and have his weekly talk show on the student radio?’ Phichit wondered, not for the first time.  
  
Anyway, Instagram would not solve the problem of the lack of breakfast material in this kitchen. And it was 7:10 as well. It took 30min to go on campus and Phichit didn’t want to be late. He stood up from the chair he was sat on and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Maybe he would have found a solution by the time he went back down to his bedroom. He really needed his breakfast.  
  
He washed himself, cleaned his teeth, changed from his night clothes to his day clothes. Today some jeans, a rainbow t-shirt, and a bright red Musicality hoodie (the musical theatre society Phichit was part of). If the sky was grey, he had to compensate by bright clothes.  
  
Slowly, he went down to his bedroom, put quickly his folder and notepad in his backpack for the day, and went back to the kitchen for some coffee.  
  
He still had not found a solution for his breakfast and it was 7:25. He had to leave ASAP if he wanted to make it on time for his lecture.  
  
While his coffee was brewing, he checked Instagram once more, going back to the top to see if any new post had appeared. And then, just as he had started to lose hope, a miracle happened.  
  
The first post on his feed was from the Student Union. A post which said:

> ⏺**UoNSU**  
  
♥️ 25 likes
> 
> **UoNSU** The day is gloomy, deadlines are approaching, revisions are ongoing, but not everything has to make you feel bad. We are handing out little pick-me-up bags for everyone in the libraries and the SU building. Just stop by to say hello, we’ll be happy to chat and give you one of those bags (with a fruit and a snack in them).  
We know how those times can be stressful so please do not hesitate to contact the Counselling services if you feel like you need it. You can also contact Nightline to speak to a friendly student voice here to listen.  
See you soon fellow student!
> 
> _View all 13 comments_

There it was! The library was on the way to university and free food was a call few students could resist and certainly not a breakfast-less Phichit. He poured the coffee into his thermos, took the banana which he had let on the table earlier, put on his shoes and jacket, and left. If he went fast enough, he could hope to get to his lecture on time AND get some food. Here was to hoping not everyone had seen the post and was already queueing for some food.

Phichit made his way towards campus. He took the same path every day, saw the same trees, and often the same people. Well that was not completely true. The trees were the same, but nature changed from day to day, from season to season. In the beginning of November, the trees had beautiful autumn colours, red, orange, even a bit of yellow left. Many leaves were already on the floor and he would be lying if he said he didn’t push some with his feet or jumped into piles of them to hear their sound. The path was the same, but it evolved from season to season and that was really nice.

As Phichit made his way towards the library, he saw a few students already waiting.

‘Oh, I really hope it goes fast, ‘ thought Phichit. This lecture was going to have content featured on the exams, he really could not afford to miss even a minute of it.

As he joined the queue he could not repress a smile. He should have known he would be here. Maybe he did expect it.

Behind the table, distributing the little packs was Seung-gil, the beautiful and mysterious Seung-gil. Phichit was not of a shy nature, but he made him shy. He kept losing his words in front of that man. He was besotted. And a smile blossomed on his face when his turn arrived. Seung-gil answered with a small smile of his own when he recognised Phichit. 

‘Hey! You’re up early!’ he said.

‘I've got an 8am lecture,’ answered Phichit making a face. ‘But a nice sight..hum.. I mean snack helps.

Seung-gil’s face softened. ‘Hey, are you coming back here to study after your lecture? I’ll be here until 10am, but after my shift finishes I have to study. Want to study together?’

Phichit smiled ‘I’d love that!’

Phichit then waved goodbye to Seung-gil. It was 7:58, he had two minutes to reach his lecture hall, he would have to run. It would be fine, the clouds could not spoil his mood. Maybe he hadn’t got his usual breakfast today, but sometimes what you get instead is even better. You just have to be ready to seize the occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> So after I found this again, I started reading and I am basically calling myself out right here and I'm laughing so much. I eat every morning what Yuuri eats and I love it. I don't know why I had Phichit just diss Yuuri like that. I can't stop laughing. I'm also an overachiever and part of too many societies like Christophe. I mean I don't know why I felt like I should just diss myself like that through fictional characters, but there you go.
> 
> I hope you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment. :)


End file.
